The purpose of this research is to obtain pertinent information regarding the course and nature of the functional impairment of the sarcoplasmic reticulum and the possible involvement of tropomyosin and troponin in the pathomechanism of muscular dystrophy. It is also hoped that a valuable therapeutic agent may be developed to alleviate the weakness of the contractile response in muscular dystrophy.